


[Podfic] Blood, Dirt, Strawberries

by RsCreighton



Category: Inception (2010), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Limbo, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't wanna die. You wanna live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blood, Dirt, Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood, dirt, strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176252) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Thank you, Trojie, for having a blanket permission statement! :D <3

## Streaming Audio

  
[ For Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Inception/%5bInception%5d%20Blood,%20Dirt,%20Strawberries.mp3)

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Inception/%5bInception%5d%20Blood,%20Dirt,%20Strawberries.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12:14

  
---


End file.
